unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Matamorez
|-|Unturned 3= The Matamorez (pronouced 'Mat-ah-MORE-ez') is an assault rifle in Unturned 3. It uses Matamorez Magazine which holds 10 rounds, and the Matamorez Box which holds 25 rounds. It spawns with the Matamorez Iron Sights pre-attached by default, and the weapon itself takes up 10 (5x2) slots in the inventory. Acquirement: PEI: It can be found in Ranger locations such as the Radio Tower, Holman Isle's bunker, Alberton's bank vault, Caperock and the airport control tower. Washington: It can be found as rare drops from zombies, on the ground or houses at Heritage Valley, on the radio towers all around the map, the submarine, and the bank vault at Seattle. Analysis: Blueprints: Repair Salvage History: Trivia: *The Matamorez is almost identical to the Russian automatic sniper rifle, the VSS Vintorez. **Despite sharing resemblances with the VSS Vintorez, the description calls the Matamorez an Assault Rifle, making a connection to the AS Val. *It's magazine texture is the same as the Snayperskya's, only flipped 90 degrees and not curved. *In Unturned Classic, this was the first and only internally suppressed weapon. *Like with most Ranger-Grade Weapons, the sights are modelled incorrectly to it's real life counterpart, the real Vintorez without a scope has it's sights up by the grip, not on the receiver like on it's in-game counterpart. |-|Classic= The Matamorez is a very rare automatic sniper rifle found only in militia locations. It uses Xtrmin magazines, which hold 10 rounds. It has a 7x Zoom Scope pre-attached by default and includes a built-in suppressor/flash hider. Acquirement: The Matamorez is found in 8 locations, which are mostly mixed with civilian locations. These locations are; the S.S Haven, the compound in Holman Island, Kensington Campground, the militia box in the barricaded house in Montague, the air traffic control tower in Belfast Airport, the town and the lighthouse in Summerside Peninsula, and at the Gun Store in Burywood. Analysis: Advantages: * Its damage-per-shot is very high, on par with that of the Crossbow and Compound Bow, and it is capable of killing a military zombie with a headshot. * It spawns with an uncommon 7x scope attached by default. * It has a high-quality, built-in suppressor / flash hider that is quieter than a Muffler and the standard Suppressor, making it a weapon of choice for stealthy operations. * It has a very long effective range, topped only by the Timberwolf and the assault rifles. * Only one box of civilian bullets is required to refill its magazine. * The Matamorez is the only automatic sniper rifle in the game, making it effective at picking off large groups of enemies at long range. * It is quite efficient with ammo, beating the Lapua Magazine and the NATO/Savage Magazine for military zombie kills per ammo box. (10 kills, vs. 8 and 7.5) ** The NATO Drum, and Savage Drum have a higher ratio for kills per ammo box, however. (12.5 kills) Disadvantages: * The Matamorez and its magazines are rare, only spawning in militia locations. * Like the Zubeknakov, its coloration makes it very easy to spot. * It is very heavy, being the third-heaviest firearm in the game, though it is still lighter than its counterpart, the Timberwolf. * It has high recoil. * The Timberwolf has a higher base damage of 115%, being the highest in game, being able to kill players with a headshot no matter what, unlike the Matamorez Trivia: *The Matamorez is based on the VSS Vintorez sniper rifle, a Russian suppressed sniper rifle manufactured in the late 1980s. It was primarily used for the Spetsnaz units for undercover operations. The VSS Vintorez, however, holds up to 20 rounds and can be fired in semi auto, unlike the Matamorez. *The Matamorez was named after Lars. *It is the only automatic sniper rifle in the game. **It is also the heaviest militia firearm in the game. *In the update of 2.0.9 the vertical grip clips through the gun barrel, along with the bipod and the bayonet. * Nelson edited the "Krzskarek" Trello card to be "Matamorez", which means that the Matamorez will make a return in 3.0. ** Due to this, it is plausible (but not necessarily likely) that the Krzskarek were to be based off the AS Val. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: First-Person View: General: Matamorez-idle.png|Idle Matamorez-Aim.png|Aiming Matamorez-Inspect.png|Inspect Matamorez-3Dinspect1.png|3D Inspect Matamorez-3dinspect2.png|3D Inspect Matamorez-reload1.png|Reloading Matamorez-reload2.png|Reloading Matamorez-extendedmag.png|Extended Magazine Attachments: Third-Person View: Matamorez-tp-idle.png|Idle Matamorez-tp-idle1.png|Idle Matamorez-tp-shell.png|Shell Ejection Matamorez-tp-3dinspect1.png|3D Inspect Matamorez-tp-3dinspect2.png|3D Inspect Matamorez-tp-reload.png|Reload Classic: Vss.png|The Matamorez in hand. The Zoom on the Matamorez.png|The Matamorez seen in the attachment selection. Matamorez.jpg|The Matamorez on the ground. Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Assault Rifle Category:Legendary Rarity Category:Ranged Weapon